Seam by Seam
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Each time she ruins one, Kagura makes Kyo a new shirt. Kyo stops and considers the bonds that he and Kagura both share. Fluff. Kyo x Kagura, some Tohru x Kyo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Just an idea I got when I was watching episode 4 ( I think it's episode 4) where Kagura promises she'll get Kyo a new shirt. Weird, but this is what same of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyo always made as big a fuss as he could muster when Kagura would inevitably rip, stain or damage one of his shirts. He had become so good at it, not even she would be any the wiser if there wasn't the one glaringly obvious clue- He always accepted the new ones she made for him.

He would fake his anger every time it happened, but there was a small part of him that would always feel like smiling, and the same little thought would come to mind as he ranted and attempted to cover his bare torso with his arms.

_Same old Kagura._

But each time she visited, Kagura would always manage to destroy an item of Kyo's clothing, and she would always leave promising to bring him back a replacement, usually while giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Kyo plucked at the soft, dark green fabric, a small smile spreading across his face. He remembered which shirt this one replaced- It had been a black hooded jacket, which had met its end when Kagura turned the stove up a little too high and Kyo had to throw the whole thing off before the top burnt him.  
Kagura had left shortly after that, cheerfully promising a mock irate Kyo that she would bring him back a new shirt.  
She had never admitted to anybody about sewing them herself, but Kyo could always tell the difference. But he kept his mouth shut too. It was their little secret, and he didn't want anybody else knowing. Yuki would scoff, Shigure would tease mercilessly. And Tohru would sigh and wish she could make clothes like that too. Kyo didn't want to put up with all that. It was just between the two of them. So his kept up his pretence, not just for his sake, but for hers as well.

"Kyo?"

Kyo looked up, his dark sanguine eyes dilating slightly in surprise at the sound of Tohru's voice.

"Are you alright? You've been kind of quiet today."

He nodded, aware suddenly of the silence in the room. Tohru's smile never faltered, but a brief look of confusion passed over her face. Yuki was staring at him from the kitchen, his violet eyes looking somewhat perplexed, an unusual look for Yuki to have.

"I'm going upstairs." Kyo muttered, standing abruptly. Tohru blinked then her face relaxed again into a gentle expression.

"W-well, I'm going to make dinner. Um, I'll call you down when it's ready."

"Yeah." Kyo managed, pausing just a fraction too long. "Thanks."

"What-"

Kyo left quickly, before Yuki had a chance to finish the question. For some reason, the Cat suddenly had a strong desire to be by himself for a little while, preferably uninterrupted.

Entering his room, Kyo closed the door and locked it. Stepping back from the door, he stared at it absently for a few moments before turning away and walking toward the wardrobe.

He opened it, and pulled out a T-shirt- Dark blue with a crimson flame on the sleeve- and pressed it to his face, taking in its sweet scent. This, he recalled, was the shirt Kagura had sent him after destroying his blue hooded top. The same day she first met Tohru, in fact.

The shirt had no tag, Kyo noted silently. He knew who it was from and why she gave it to him- And he suddenly felt a strange contracting feeling in his chest.

Kagura always made him these shirts. The time she took to make them varied, and so did the style. But the intent and quality of each one always remained the same.

She made him the shirts because she liked seeing him wear them. He would often catch her just out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly to herself when she saw him wearing something she had made for him. She had never bought him one- Ever. Each one had been made, patiently and with care- Just so Kagura could let him know that she was still thinking about him. Once, Kyo had even asked her why she didn't just by him shirts and save herself the trouble.

_"It's because...they're not quite good enough." _

That was what she had said, with a smile. Kyo hadn't quite understood what she meant by that- but now, he was beginning to get an idea. Some people may have considered it a strange ritual, on both parts.

"But I guess..." Kyo muttered to himself, raising his eyebrows, a small grin on his face. "That's what makes them work."

Kyo pressed the shirt to his chest, the sweet scene lingering on his hands. Kagura's smile floated to the surface of his mind. He exhaled slowly, feeling the soft cotton in his fingers.

Each shirt was made for Kyo as a reminder. Kagura's acceptance of him still sometimes baffled Kyo, and often usually ended up making him angry or embarrassed.  
But he knew as well as she did that it was something he needed- as hard as it was for him to admit. And Kagura knew, as he did, that Kyo would keep the tradition between them alive. And that was his way of telling her 'Thank you'.

And as difficult as it was for Kyo to say- There was always a part of him that strayed back to that bond. And a part of him that would always belong to her. A part that he would willing give to her. Every time.

"Kyo!" called Tohru's voice, filling his room, ringing with a strange clarity. "Dinner's ready!"

Hanging up the shirt and gently reaching out to smooth the creases in it, he looked at the clothes that hung his wardrobe as he hung up the red flame T-shirt before he shook his head. Closing the door quietly and pushing it so it clicked into place with his fingertips, he paused for the fraction of a second before turning and heading out of the door, the fabric of his shirt rustling slightly.

Casting a look in the hall mirror, Kyo brushed his amber bangs out of his face in an almost embarrassed gesture, but he smiled once again.

The ones she made for him were so much nicer, anyway.

* * *

There's likely to be a sequel/companion piece to this story, so look out for it if you liked this one! 

Go ahead and tell me what you thought!


End file.
